ABCs with Hibari and Chrome
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: ABC oneshot prompts portraying little moments in Hibari and Chrome's relationship. They were the stark opposites of each other, and no one would have expected their relationship to exist, what more last. But it did, and they ended up being the first to achieve their happily ever after.


__**OPrincess ShinigamiO** here! I've been in the mood for HibariXChrome lately, and I have no idea why. I know there are a lot of MukuroXChrome fans out there, and that in the canon world, it's almost impossible for Hibari to actually end up with someone. But, I don't know, I'm just attracted to HibariXChrome ever since their little, er, "moment" in the TYL arc. Anyway, this ABC fic is inspired by my other Naruto fic named _ABCs with Sasuke and Hinata _(so if you're a SasuHina fan, check it out if you can!), which is kind of in an indefinite hiatus. So while I'm still in the mood, I decided to make a one-shot for Hibari and Chrome instead of a multi-chap, wherein you're prone to getting lazy or losing the mood.

So with no further ado, please enjoy! Oh, and please review if you're feeling generous, thank you! ;)

Disclaimer: ... you do realize that real mangaka owners don't have to come here to post stories do you? (-_-)

* * *

_ABCs with Hibari and Chrome_

…

_A- Awkward_

The first time everyone in the Vongola familia knew about Hibari and Chrome's relationship, nobody knew whether to be happy for them or to be scared by the upcoming apocalypse they were sure would come.

_B- Brave_

Everyone was afraid of being bitten to death by Hibari, that was a fact. But when Chrome decided to kiss him, on the cheek of course, for saving her from God knows what during their time in the future, Hibari decided that maybe Chrome wasn't 100% herbivore after all.

_C- Cupcakes_

"… What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, u-um, a-ano, I-I just th-thought that m-maybe y-you would prefer something s-smaller than a cake for your b-birthday?"

_D- Delusional_

The first time Hibari realized that he felt something special for Chrome, he almost decided to check himself into a mental hospital if it weren't for Dino's annoying pleadings.

_E- Expression_

Hibari wasn't the type who would proudly show off his affections. But Chrome didn't mind. She always knew that behind locked doors, he would show her much more than just his nonchalant expression.

_F- Fork_

"Why did you throw away all the forks?" Chrome questioned her fiancé and new live-in companion. Hibari glanced at his future wife with a scowl, then turned back to his How To Keep Calm book (given by Chrome during his 20th birthday).

"They all reminded me of _him_."

_G- Garlic_

Even though Chrome was very fond of garlic-flavored pasta, it never stopped Hibari from kissing his garlic-breathed fiance. In fact, the way her mouth tasted made making out a bit more intriguing.

_H- Hippophobe_

"Kyoya-kun, that wasn't very nice." Chrome scolded as she watched Dino wallowing himself in self-pity at one corner of Namimori's disciplinary office. Hibari sipped his tea nonchalantly.

"I never said that I liked horses."

_I- Invisible_

Ever since Mukuro saved Chrome, she was afraid that she would never be of any great significance to the Vongola. Her doubts were erased when Vongola's Cloud Guardian suddenly barged into a meeting between her and the rest of the guardians, and then kissed her right in front of them all, causing Tsuna and herself to faint.

J_- Journal_

During her free time in Kokuyo Land whenever Ken and Chikusa were away, Chrome enjoyed writing bits of her day and feelings into her little black notebook. When Chrome married eight years later, Hibari read at least forty-three little black notebooks before bedtime.

_K- Kites_

Hibird had never felt jealous before in his entire life. But watching his master's soft-spoken fiancé teaching a little boy in the park on how to fly a kite, Hibird wondered if she didn't want to watch him fly anymore.

_L- Lament_

When Chrome found out that she was pregnant, she was the happiest and also the most nervous she's ever been. But when the little fetus died three months later, her tears refused to cease even when Hibari refused to let her go from his embrace.

_M- Money_

Mammon never understood why Chrome, his temporary student, decided to marry the violent Namimori-obsessed peasant when there were plenty of rich fish in the ocean she could take advantage from.

_N- Name_

"Hmm, what should we name him, Kyoya?" Chrome asked happily after they left the hospital for her daily pregnancy check-ups.

"Hn, anything that doesn't derive from Mukuro Rokudo."

_O- Obi_

Hibari was never fond of obis, Chrome knew. She could count all the beautiful yet abused obis that Hibari impatiently ripped off before indulging themselves into pleasure.

_P- Pulse_

The first time Chrome felt her baby moving, Hibari didn't hesitate to shower her and her bulging stomach kisses.

_Q- Queen_

Mukuro smiled and silently Kufufu-d to himself as he proudly watched a beautiful and glowing Chrome walk down the long aisle in a pure white gown, her veil-covered face clearly filled with nervous excitement. He then glanced at the groom, who happened to be his eternal rival, not entirely surprised at the tiny yet genuine smile that he betrayed on his face. Mukuro Kufufu-d yet again. There was no doubt in Mukuro's mind that Chrome was entirely the ruler of Hibari's heart.

_R- Real_

When Chrome received her newborn baby in her arms, she kept repeating to herself that it, he was real. Little did she know that Hibari was doing the exact same thing as he lovingly watched over his wife and son at the sidelines.

_S- Shoes_

"Hahi! He's soooooo adorable!"

"Yes, Chrome, Hiro definitely looks just like you! And he's got Hibari-san's hair too!"

"A-ah, thank you. I just wished you both hadn't bought too many shoes for him. They wouldn't fit in our closet anymore…"

_T- Turmoil_

Tsuna sighed dejectedly after the disastrous and ever-so-violent meeting he had with Hibari and Mukuro. He later found out from Chrome that Hibari was pissed because Mukuro was the first person that witnessed his "precious nephew's" first steps.

_U- Uniform_

"This is just too fucking weird!" Gokudera snapped at the picture in his hand.

"The father and son are very similar to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Aw, come on guys!" Yamamoto chuckled, "I think little Hiro looks good in his Namimori playschool uniform! Why, I even heard that Hibari reads the Namimori school rules for him instead of bedtime stories-"

"HELL NO!"

_V- Vivacious_

"VOIIIIIIIIII! What the hell-" Squalo was cut off when a pair of tonfas trapped his neck, thanks to a very pissed off Hibari.

"If I hear my son screaming that ridiculous scream of yours again, I'll bite you to death."

_W- Wonder_

Hibari watched as Chrome fed their stubborn son some pineapple slices. It's times like this when Hibari would realize how lucky he was.

_X- Xylophone_

It was a birthday gift from Tsuna and Kyoko, and the very first instrument little Hiro was obsessed with. Hibari thought of the several ways to murder Tsuna after another sleepless night filled with the sounds of clanking metal keys.

_Y- Youthful_

They weren't getting any younger. Their son was growing up, and though they were still exceptional in battle, they knew that they no longer had as much fire as they did before. But it didn't matter for the both of them. In their eyes, they knew that their love for each other would never lose its youth.

_Z- Zen_

Chrome was only fifty when she left the world, due to her already weak condition. After that, Hibari realized that he already forgot how it felt to be lonely. Their son, Hiro, grew up and married, and Chrome was lucky enough to have witnessed their first grandchild before she passed. For Hibari, it was as if the world turned black and white. He could no longer hear her soft giggles, her calming voice, her nervous stutters. He could no longer feel her shy touches, her passionate kisses, her gentle hands. But he knew that they'd meet again, whether if it were in heaven or in another life. He was at peace with himself, because he knew that she was waiting for him.

Because she was his herbivore, and if ever she became impatient, he'll gladly "bite her to death" the next time they meet. And deep in his heart, he knew that she was smiling down at him.


End file.
